marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мстители: Финал
«'Мстители: Финал'» (англ. Avengers: Endgame, дословно - Мстители: Конец игры, Мстители: Эндшпиль или Мстители: Финальный раунд) — предстоящий американский художественный супергеройский фильм 2019 года, основанный на команде супергероев Marvel Comics под таким же названием. Этот фильм является продолжением фильмов Мстители, Мстители: Эра Альтрона, и Мстители: Война бесконечности. Также он объединяется с фильмами Человек-муравей и Оса и Капитан Марвел. Это 22-ой по счёту фильм Кинематографической вселенной Marvel, а также является последним фильмом Третьей фазы. Фильм выйдет 25 апреля 2019 года в кинотеатрах IMAX и 29 апреля 2019 года во всех остальных кинотеатрах.Мстителей перенесли на 4 дня Краткое описание Оставшиеся в живых члены команды Мстителей и их союзники должны разработать новый план, который поможет противостоять разрушительным действиям могущественного титана Таноса. После наиболее масштабной и трагической битвы в истории они не могут допустить ошибку. Сюжет Будет добавлено В ролях * Роберт Дауни-младший в роли Тони Старка/Железного человека * Крис Эванс в роли Стива Роджерса/Капитана Америки * Марк Руффало в роли Брюса Беннера/Халка * Крис Хемсворт в роли Тора * Скарлетт Йоханссон в роли Наташи Романофф/Чёрной вдовы * Джереми Реннер в роли Клинта Бартона/Соколиного глаза/Ронина * Дон Чидл в роли Джеймса Роудса/Воителя * Пол Радд в роли Скотта Лэнга/Человека-муравья * Бри Ларсон в роли Кэрол Денверс/Капитан Марвел * Карен Гиллан в роли Небулы * Данай Гурира в роли Окойе * Шон Ганн в роли Енота Ракеты/ Краглина ОбфонтериTwitter Джеймса Ганна - 30 апреля, 2018 ** Брэдли Купер в роли Енота Ракеты (голос) * Джош Бролин в роли Таноса * Бенедикт Вонг в роли Вонга * Джон Фавро в роли Хэппи Хогана * Гвинет Пэлтроу в роли Пеппер Поттс * Тесса Томпсон в роли Брунгильды/Валькирии * Анджела Бассетт в роли Рамонды * Бенисио дель Торо в роли Таленнир Тивана/Коллекционера * Майкл Пенья в роли Луиса * Уинстон Дьюк в роли М'Баку * Линда Карделлини в роли Лоры Бартон * Ава Руссо в роли Лайлы Бартон * Тай Симпкинс в роли Харли КинераFilm Casting Updates - October 21, 2017 * Эмма Фурманн в роли Кэсси ЛэнгEmma Fuhrmann Joins Untitled Avengers as Cassie Lang * Неподтверждённый актёр в роли Купера Бартона * Неподтверждённый актёр в роли Натаниэля Бартона * Бенедикт Камбербэтч в роли Стивена Стрэнджа/Доктора Стрэнджа * Том Холланд в роли Питера Паркера/Человека-паука * Чедвик Боузман в роли Т'Чаллы/Чёрной пантеры * Пол Беттани в роли Вижена * Элизабет Олсен в роли Ванды Максимофф/Алой ведьмы * Энтони Маки в роли Сэма Уилсона/Сокола * Себастьян Стэн в роли Баки Барнса/Зимнего солдата * Крис Прэтт в роли Питера Квилла/Звёздного Лорда * Зои Салдана в роли Гаморы * Дэйв Батиста в роли Дракса Разрушителя * Тэрри Нотари в роли Грута ** Вин Дизель в роли Грута (голос) * Пом Клементьефф в роли Мантис * Том Хиддлстон в роли Локи * Сэмюэл Л. Джексон в роли Ника Фьюри * Летита Райт в роли Шури * Эванджелин Лилли в роли Хоуп ван Дайн/Осы * Майкл Дуглас в роли доктора Генри "Хэнка" Пима[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/sebastian-stan-spoils-scene-avengers-4/ Sebastian Stan May Have Spoiled An Avengers 4 Scene] * Мишель Пфайффер в роли Джанет ван Дайн * Коби Смолдерс в роли Марию Хилл * Джон Слэттери в роли Говарда СтаркаEXCLUSIVE: John Slattery Filmed Scenes For ‘AVENGERS 4’ * Фрэнк Грилло в роли Брока Рамблоу/КроссбоунсаAvengers 4: Frank Grillo Confirms Crossbones Returns - In Flashback [Updated] * Тильда Суинтон в роли ДревнейAvengers 4: Tilda Swinton Returning As Ancient One, Confirms Producer * Максимилиано Эрнандес в роли Джаспера Ситуэлла * Рене Руссо в роли ФриггиRTF EXCLUSIVE: ‘''AVENGERS: ENDGAME''- A Big Return And Another COMMUNITY Alum Cast!’ * Хироюки Санада в роли неподтверждённого персонажа‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series * Кэтрин Лэнгфорд в роли неподтверждённого персонажа'Avengers 4' Casts '13 Reasons Why' Star Katherine Langford * Кен Джонг в роли неподтверждённого персонажа * Стэн Ли в роли камео Дубляж * Владимир Зайцев - Тони Старк/Железный человек * Даниил Эльдаров - Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка * Алексей Мясников - Брюс Беннер/Халк * Иван Жарков- Тор * Татьяна Шитова - Наташа Романофф/Чёрная вдова * Илья Исаев - Клинт Бартон/Соколиный глаз * Михаил Тихонов - Джеймс Роудс/Воитель * Антон Эльдаров - Скотт Лэнг/Человек-муравей * Юлия Горохова - Кэрол Денверс/Капитан Марвел * Светлана Кузнецова - Небула * Наталья Корецкая - Окойе * Сергей Куницкий - Енот Ракета * Сергей Воробьев - Танос * Александр Матросов - Вонг * Александр Новиков - Хэппи Хоган * Полина Щербаква - Пеппер Поттс * Ульяна Чеботарь - Брунгильда/Валькирия * Елена Шульман - Рамонда * Станислав Концевич - Талениир Тиван/Коллекционер * Эдвард Бриони - Луис * Иван Моховиков - М'Баку * Наталья Кудрявцева - Лора Бартон * Александр Головчанский - Стивен Стрэндж/Доктор Стрэндж * Иван Чабан - Питер Паркер/Человек-паук * Спартак Сумченко - Т'Чалла/Чёрная пантера * Григорий Перель - Вижен * Анна Киселёва - Ванда Максимофф/Алая ведьма * Алексей Черных - Сэм Уилсон/Сокол * Илья Бледный - Баки Барнс/Зимний солдат * Андрей Зайцев - Питер Квилл/Звёздный Лорд * Мария Цветкова-Овсянникова - Гамора * Максим Сергеев - Дракс Разрушитель * Андрей Пирог - Грут * Юлия Рудина - Мантис * Александр Гаврили -Локи * Владимир Антоник - Ник Фьюри * Софья Ардова - Шури * Ирина Киреева - Хоуп ван Дайн/Оса * Валерий Сторожик - Доктор Генри "Хэнк" Пим * Ольга Зубкова - Джанет ван Дайн * Наталья Грачёва - Мария Хилл * Андрей Градов - Говард Старк * Андрей Вальц - Брок Рамлоу/Кроссбоунс * Наталия Колодяжная - Древняя * Ольга Зубкова - Фригга * Иван Моховиков - Информатор Наблюдателей Появления Места * Земля ** Нью-Йорк (штат) *** Нью-Йорк **** Новая база Мстителей **** **** **** Нью-Йоркский Санктум Санкторум ** Япония *** Токио ** Дом Клинта Бартона ** Калифорния *** Малибу **** Особняк Тони Старка *** Лос-Анджелес *** Сан Франциско **** Дом Мэгги Лэнг ** Ваканда ** Вашингтон ** Германия (упоминание) *** Аэропорт «Лейпциг-Галле» (упоминание) * База Десяти колец (упоминание) * Титан II ** Хижина Таноса * Мультивселенная ** Квантовое измерение События * Война бесконечности ** Децимация (упоминание) * Гражданская война Мстителей ** Столкновение Мстителей (упоминание) * Похищение Тони Старка (упоминание) Предметы * Броня Валькирии * Броня Воителя: Mark V * Броня Воителя: Mark VI * Броня Железного человека: Mark IIron Man Armors Featured in Avengers Endgame LEGO sets * Броня Железного человека: Mark V * Броня Железного человека: Mark XXXVIII * Броня Железного человека: Mark XLI * Броня Железного человека: Mark XLIX * Броня Железного человека: Mark L * Броня Железного человека: Mark LXXXV * Броня Таноса * Глаз-протез Тора * Двойное кольцо * Дубина * Дубинки Чёрной вдовы * Дуговой реактор * Камни бесконечности ** Камень времени ** Камень души ** Камень пространства ** Камень разума ** Камень реальности ** Камень силы * Вибраниум ** Щит Капитана Америки * Колчан и лук Соколиного глаза * Костюм Ронина * Костюм Человека-муравья * М.О.Р.Г.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] * Меч Ронина * Обоюдоострый меч Таноса * Передатчик Пейджер * Униформа Звёздной силы ** Шлем кри * Униформа Капитана Америки * Уру ** Громсекира ** Перчатка бесконечности ** Мьёльнир * Усовершенствованные технические костюмы * Частицы Пима ** Диски частиц Пима * Эластичный костюм Халка Транспорт * Бенатар * Квинджет * Ван Луиса * Святилище II Виды * Асгардцы * Кри * Ледяные великаны * Люфомоиды * Люди * Титаны * Целестиалы * Зеоберей * Флора колосс * Читаури Создания * Муравьи * Аутрайдеры Организации * Мстители * Стражи Галактики * Мастера мистических искусств * Консультанты по безопасности X-Con * Щ.И.Т. * Stark Industries * Королевская семья Асгарда * Дора Милаж Упоминание * Пегги Картер (фото) * Эрик Селвиг (изображение) Производство * 28 октября 2014 года, фильм был назван, как "Мстители: Война бесконечности - Часть 2", а третий фильм о Мстителях имел название "Мстители: Война бесконечности - Часть 1".Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles Однако в июле 2016 оба фильмы были переименованы. Название третьего фильма подсократили и назвали "Мстители: Война бесконечности", а четвёртый фильм был известен как "Неназванный фильм". Энтони и Джо Руссо объясняли это переименование фильмов тем, что у этих фильмов довольно разные сюжеты.Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies * Крис Эванс рассказал, что фильмы Мстители: Война бесконечности и Мстители: Финал (тогда ещё Мстители 4) снимались практически одновременно.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Съёмки фильмов начались 23 января 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday и как и ожидалось закончились они в октябре/ноябре 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ * Во время выхода фильма Стражи Галактики. Часть 2, где-то в конце апреля 2017 года, Зои Салдана сказала, что фильм называется Мстители: Перчатка бесконечности.Avengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet Однако Джеймс Ганн объявил, что это не настоящие название фильма.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) * 11 сентября 2017, съёмки фильма на время прекратились, из-за урагана Ирма. HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta * Кевин Файги подтвердил, что Мстители: Финал (тогда ещё Мстители 4) станут "финалом" всех трёх фаз Кинематографической вселенной Marvel, и всё что будет после этого фильма, абсолютно изменит мир киновселенной. Файги также подтвердил, что после выхода четвёртого фильма о Мстителях, есть план на 20 фильмов.Avengers 4 Will Be a Finale of Sorts, Producer Kevin Feige says Видео Трейлеры Тизер-трейлер к самому ожидаемому фильму 2019 года Мстители Финал – официальный трейлер (16+) ТВ споты Мстители Финал – специальный видеоролик Мстители Финал - В кино с 29 апреля! Тизеры Мстители Финал - специальный видеоролик Фичрулеткы Мстители Финал - По-другому не могло быть Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * * * en:Avengers: Endgame es:Avengers: Endgame pl:Avengers 4 Категория:Предстоящие фильмы Категория:Фильмы Третьей фазы Категория:Фильмы Категория:Мстители: Финал Категория:Фильмы Саги бесконечности